É Tudo Culpa do Blaise I
by Srt. J. Malfoy
Summary: CAP 01 ON O que acontece quando Blaise Zabini tem uma nova ideia e Draco como sempre entra nela, não só ele, como acaba puxando Pansy Parkinson e o propio amigo juntos, bom... Coisa boa não sai e o resultado deu: Os tres sonserinos acaba se apaixonando
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

**Blaise como sempre teve uma de suas "Brilhantes idéias"...**

- Quer se vingar do Potter eu sei como...

- Como?

- Você tem que fazer a Weasley se apaixonar por você... – Falou Blaise dando um sorriso torto.

**...E Draco como sempre acabou topando...**

- É até que não é uma má idéia... – Comentou o loiro.

- Não é uma má idéia? Essa idéia é ótima! – Falou Blaise.

**...Só que para conseguir, precisou de uma ajudinha...**

- Pansy... Já que você disse que é tão ótima vai ter que conquistar um garoto!

- Que garoto?

- O Potter!

**...Uma não, duas ajudinhas...**

- O QUE! Eu não vou ficar com aquela maluca não! – Gritou Blaise.

- Há você vai sim!

**...Mas mesmo com tantas ajudas as coisas não pareciam dar tão certo assim...**

- Não to afim... E se eu não soltar o que você faria?

Gina o encarou sem saber o que dizer, até que deu um sorriso.

- Isso! – Falou ela dando uma joelhada nas partes intimas dele. Fazendo Draco soltá-la rapidamente e cair no chão.

**...Não estavam dando tão certo mesmo...**

- Eu tinha que escutar suas idéias malucas não é mesmo Blaise! Isso não levou a nada... – Falava Draco irritado.

- Do que você está falando?

- O Potter está apaixonado pela sangue-ruim e não pela Weasley! – Gritou Draco.

- O QUE!

**...E então as coisas só poderiam... Hum... Piorar mais!...**

- O que você quer me dizer Harry? Quer me falar como é se agarrar COM A NOSSA MELHOR AMIGA! Quer dizer minha ex melhor amiga... – Falava Rony irritado.

- Não Rony, eu quero saber o por que você não me contou que estava saindo com a Parkinson! – Gritou Harry.

**...E pro lado dos Sonserinos também...**

- Você agora vai ter que nos tirar dessa Blaise! – Falou Pansy irritada.

- Por que vocês sempre colocam a culpa em mim? – Reclamava Blaise.

- Por que você que inventou essa idéia estúpida e por sua culpa, nós três se apaixonamos!

**...E agora: Como resolver toda essa confusão?...**

- Harry acho melhor nós pararmos com isso! – Falou Hermione suspirando.

- O QUE? Hermione voce não pode desistir agora! – Falou Harry assustado.

**...Bom: Os três sonserinos não sabem, mas eles só sabem de uma coisa básica...**

- Como vamos sair dessa? – Perguntava Pansy preocupada.

- Eu não sei, mas eu só sei de uma coisa... É tudo culpa do Blaise!

A Fic está de volta!

É Tudo culpa do Blaise I

**Em breve: No Fanfiction!**

**N/A:** Ai está o trailer está bem simples, mas a fic eu acho que está bem melhorada, coloquei mais confusões, juntei Hogwarts em Pânico nessa temporada e dividirei as fics por temporada, pois não terá só a temporada dos Weasleys não, virá mais! É aonde colocarei toda a idéia do S.O.S mais bem ai está o trailer e espero que gostem! Beijos e deixem reviews!


	2. A ideia do Blaise

**Titulo: **É tudo Culpa do Blaise I

**Autora: **Srt. J. Malfoy

**Temporada dedicada: **Srt. MalFelton

**Temporada: **Primeira

**Shippers: **Draco/Gina, Harry/Pansy, Rony/Mione, Blaise/Luna, Kevin/Annie e ???? Talvez mais alguém!!!

**Aviso: **Parece no trailer ser H² e Rony e Pansy mais a fic não é com esse shipper

**Capitulo 01**

**A Idéia de Blaise**

Gina abriu os olhos para mais uma manhã em Hogwarts, ela estava muito feliz naquele dia, sorridente se levantou da cama e foi até o espelho e começou a se olhar.

Abriu mais um novo sorriso.

A grifinória era branca, de cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e cabelos lisos que ia um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seu corpo estava mais belo e mais evoluído. Afinal. Ela não era a mesma de quando entrou em Hogwarts, agora a garota já se achava uma mulher, também, havia finalmente conquistado o seu grande amor desde criança. Harry Potter. Sim eles estavam juntos. E isso era o que tanto alegrava a jovem.

Ela suspirou com mais um sorriso e olhou para a janela, o dia estava muito belo, com mais um sorriso animado ela foi indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar um longo banho para acompanhar todas as aulas daquele dia.

Diferente de outra casa, a sonserina, no dormitório masculino do sexto ano, um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, alto e forte havia acabado de abrir seus olhos, estava de péssimo humor, bufou irritado e se remexeu na cama se sentando, olhando para o lado vendo seu melhor amigo: Blaise Zabini, um garoto bem branco de cabelos negros, alto e também forte que nem o amigo.

Ele estava deitado de bruços parecendo que estava num sono muito profundo, Draco revirou os olhos e se levantou da cama e se aproximou da de Blaise.

Começou a cutucar o amigo. Cutucou uma vez, cutucou a segunda vez e nada do moreno acordar.

- Maldito... – Resmungou Draco mal humorado.

Ele pegou o travesseiro e começou a tacar no amigo tentando acordá-lo.

Até que o moreno abriu os olhos bem lentamente.

- Draco, seu infeliz! Olha como você me acorda... – Resmungava Blaise coçando os olhos e bocejando de sono.

- Você não acordava de outro jeito... – Reclamava Draco bufando e tirando a camisa que estava usando.

- Porra Draco! – Xingava Blaise. – Vai se trocar no banheiro, não quero que meu dia já comece ruim, tendo minha primeira visão você pelado!

Draco fechou a cara e olhou para Blaise irritado. Jogando a camisa na cara do garoto.

- Deixa-me dizer uma coisa em primeiro lugar se você não está vendo eu estou só sem camisa, em segundo lugar, você deveria ficar feliz porque poucas pessoas têm essa honra de me ver assim!

Blaise revirou os olhos e murmurou: Convencido.

Draco como não havia escutado foi em direção do armário para procurar o seu uniforme.

- Raios! Que péssimo dia! – Resmungava o loiro enquanto procurava seu uniforme no armário.

- Me conte uma novidade Draco, você sempre está de mau humor! – Falou o moreno com desdém, enquanto se levantava da cama.

Draco bufou e virou-se para Blaise.

- Mas estou pior! Lembra de ontem da nossa briguinha com o trio maravilha, aqueles malditos se saíram na melhor como sempre! – Disse o loiro numa voz arrogante e logo depois se virou novamente para o armário, achando finalmente seu uniforme, ele o pegou.

Blaise suspirou. Era normal aquele trio de idiotas sempre se saírem na melhor como eram os queridinhos de Dumbledore.

- Bom... Vamos esquecer a briga, e vamos logo tomar café lembre-se que temos duas aulas de poções hoje!

Finalmente a cara de raiva de Draco mudou para um sorriso, que muitas julgavam sexy, ele amava as aulas de poções, pelo menos era divertido ver Snape mal humorado descontando os pontos da grifinória.

- Vamos logo! – Falou Draco sorrindo.

XxXxX

No salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry Potter um garoto branco, de cabelos negros, olhos verdes que viviam atrás de um óculos estava sentado entediado em uma poltrona, limpando seus óculos enquanto escutava mais uma briga de duas pessoas, seus melhores amigos.

- OLHA SÓ NUNCA MAIS EU DEIXO VOCE COPIAR A LIÇÃO DE MIM! – Berrava uma garota de cabelos lanzudos, olhos castanhos, mediana e magra. Era Hermione Granger.

- DANE-SE EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA! – Berrou um ruivo alto e magro de olhos azuis, ele estava com as orelhas completamente vermelhas.

- HÁ NÃO! – Hermione riu. – VOCE SABE MUITO BEM QUE POR GRAÇAS A MIM VOCE ESTÁ NO SEXTO ANOOOOO!!!! – Gritava ela.

- Há graças a você... Por que você não desconta essa sua raiva em outra pessoa?!

- E por que você não para de ser um estúpido, Sem sentimentos?!...

- Você ta falando isso só porque to namorando com a Lilá!

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes sem sair nenhum som.

- AIII EU TE ODEIOOOO! – Gritou ela batendo os pés no chão pra mostrar o quanto irritada estava.

- Há serio? Então por que fingiu ser minha amiga até agora, sua senhorita sabe-tudo!

Harry olhou para os dois, vendo que a briga estava ficando muito feia. Olhou para Hermione vendo que os olhos da garota enchia-se de lagrimas.

- Você devia ter pelo menos me avisado pra eu não ter que ter visto aquilo... – Murmurou ela.

– Como se fosse coisa de outro mundo, eu só estava beijando ela! – Falou Rony dando de ombros.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes sem sair nenhum som, até que finalmente ela ia responder quando:

- Bom dia pessoal! – Dizia Gina sorridente descendo até o salão comunal feliz da vida. – Bom dia amor! – Disse ela sentando no colo de Harry e dando um beijinho nele.

Hermione e Rony se olharam irritado e então Rony se sentou no sofá e Hermione numa poltrona e os dois fecharam a cara rapidamente.

- O que deu neles? – Perguntou Gina olhando para Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Hermione descobriu que o Rony ta com a Lilá... – Sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina, ela franziu as sobrancelhas depois de entender confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tadinha da Mione... – Sussurrou Gina olhando para Hermione que estava de cara fechada no sofá, com os olhos lagrimejando. – Bom... Eu vou procurar a Luna, nos vemos depois amor... – Falou Gina dando um Celinho em Harry e se levantando do sofá e saindo do salão comunal. Harry suspirou e novamente olhou para Hermione e Rony que ainda continuavam emburrados.

XxXxX

Draco e Blaise andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, não demoraram muito para eles chamarem atenção, por uns lados garotas suspirando por eles, outro lado garotos invejosos os encarando e os dois nem se importavam Draco andava com aquela postura de superior e Blaise com aquele sorriso e olhar sexy.

Até que virando um corredor, o loiro avista Gina Weasley, andando pelos corredores parecendo estar a procura de alguém.

O loiro fechou a cara, sabia que Gina estava namorando Harry Potter e esse estava sendo o assunto da escola.

Sem perder tempo ele falou alto, para que ela escutasse:

- Olha só Blaise, olha quem encontramos... Virginia Weasley, a coelhinha sardenta, está procurando quem o seu namoradinho testa rachada?

Blaise abafou uma risada, Gina virou para Draco o olhando com raiva, cruzando os braços e o encarando.

- E o que isso te interessa doninha?

Draco deu uma outra risada.

- Nada de você me interessa mesmo, sua pobretona... – Falou o loiro e puxou Blaise pelo braço. – Vamos, vamos deixar a coelhinha ai procurando o Potter-Bobo!

Então Draco e Blaise viraram o corredor, Gina bufou de raiva. Como o odiava. Mas depois sacudiu a cabeca e virou-se pra voltar procurar Luna.

XxXxX

- Aff... Não suporto essa pobretona! – Comentava Draco se sentando no salão principal irritado.

- É ela ta toda metidinha só porque está namorando o Testa-Rachada, como se ele fosse grande coisa... – Comentou Blaise enchendo a xícara dele de chá.

Nesse instante entram no salão principal Harry, Rony e Hermione... O Trio Maravilha, logo Draco e Blaise os encararam. Nesse ponto não era segredo para ninguém que os dois os odiavam.

- Afff... O Potter é outro que está todo metidinho porque está com a Weasley, e isso está sendo o assunto da escola! – Reclamou Draco encarando Harry.

- Queria ver se aquela coelha-sardenta desse um pé na bunda desse idiota ele continuaria com esse sorriso no rosto! – Falou Blaise rindo com a possibilidade de Gina fazer isso com Harry.

- Isso acho difícil, afinal, a Weasley é como se fosse a cachorrinha do Potter! – Resmungou Draco bebendo suco de abóbora.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio até Blaise dar um sorriso e Draco arregalar os olhos, pois, ele conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso e quando Blaise sorria assim, não era um bom sinal.

Ele tinha tido uma idéia!

- Eu tenho uma idéia... – Finalmente falou Blaise sorrindo e Draco suspirar. O loiro tinha acertado, como sempre.

- Por que essa cara? – Perguntou Blaise franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Ainda pergunta? Suas idéias sempre nos ferram! – Acusou Draco.

- Isso não é verdade! Minhas idéias são geniais! – Falou Blaise com cara de ofendido.

Draco riu.

- Geniais? E aquele dia que você teve a brilhante idéia de chamar os malditos corvinais para aquela nossa festa lá? Lembra o que aconteceu? A Maldita da Sangue-ruim descobriu tudo e contou para McGonnagall ficamos uma semana de detenção por sua culpa! – Acusou Draco irritado.

- Ta mais não foi culpa minha, foi do Collin que contou pra Granger, porque não deixamos ele entrar na festa! – Falou Blaise. – E também eu não sabia que eles não eram discretos!

- Você sabe que não podemos confiar em ninguém que não seja da nossa casa! Nunca esqueça disso! – Respondeu Draco.

- Ta isso eu sei... – Resmungou Blaise.

- Há e to me lembrando... Teve aquele dia também que... – Recomeçou Draco.

- Ta Draco, mas essa idéia aqui é melhor que a da festa! – Falou Blaise.

- Imagina se fosse pior... – Resmungou o loiro.

- Vai me deixar falar? – Perguntou Blaise mal humorado, encarando Draco.

Draco suspirou.

- Ok, fale logo, antes que eu me arrependa de ouvir mais uma das suas geniais idéias! – Falou o loiro olhando para Blaise fixamente.

Blaise sorriu, olhou para os lados para vê se alguém escutava a conversa, ao ver que não, voltou a olhar para Draco, sorriu mais abertamente e começou:

- Quer se vingar do Potter eu sei como...

- Como?

- Você tem que fazer a Weasley se apaixonar por você... – Falou Blaise dando um sorriso torto.

Draco fez uma careta.

- O que! – Gritou Draco, fazendo todos os sonserinos olharem pra ele. – O que tão olhando? – Perguntou ele num tom arrogante, fazendo todos voltarem a fazer o que estavam fazendo, então o loiro respirou fundo, para se acalmar e voltou a olhar para Blaise. – Blaise! Você por acaso bebeu? – Perguntou Draco fazendo cara de nojo.

- Não cara, Qual é! Minha idéia é ótima!

- Ótima? Só pode estar louco isso sim! Eu nunca ficaria com aquela coelha sardenta! Não teria coragem de beijá-la, seria completamente nojento... – Falou o loiro.

- Não exagera Draco! Ela não é nem feia assim... – Falou Blaise revirando os olhos.

- É mais ela já beijou o Potter! E isso é nojento!

Blaise suspirou.

- Olha só, pense comigo... – Falou o moreno.

- E Por acaso você pensa? – Perguntou Draco fazendo o moreno fechar a cara.

- Não teve graça, to falando serio, me escuta, imagina que ótima idéia, pense, como Harry Potter ficaria se descobrisse que a coelha sardenta o trocou, por você! – Falou Blaise sorrindo. – Que ela deu um pé na bunda dele pra ficar com um dos inimigos dele, caso esteja falando você Draco, imagina Hogwarts inteira sabendo disso, seria o melhor e maior assunto da escola!

Draco ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e depois olhou para Harry que tomava café na mesa da grifinória.

- É até que não é uma má idéia... – Comentou o loiro.

- Não é uma má idéia? Essa idéia é ótima! – Falou Blaise.

- Bom... – Draco pensou por mais alguns instantes. – Vou pensar nessa idéia!

- Pensar? – Blaise deu uma risada de deboche. – Não vai me dizer que está com medo de não conseguir fazer a coelhinha se apaixonar por você!

- O QUE! Claro que não Blaise, você sabe que consigo, pensa que está falando com quem? Sou Draco Malfoy! – Falou o loiro irritado.

- Então? – Blaise o olhou dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Ok! To dentro, vou te provar que eu consigo qualquer garota e você vai ver Virginia Weasley será meu troféu! – Ele deu um sorriso malvado.

XxXxX

Fora de Hogwarts, no lago negro, havia uma garota branca, de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, baixa e magra, ela estava olhando fixamente para o lago suspirando com seu "Ar sonhador de sempre".

- Luna! – Falou uma voz atrás da loira, logo ela virou para trás vendo sua melhor amiga.

- Virginia! – Falou ela sorrindo. – Tudo bem?

Gina se aproximou da garota, se sentando ao lado da loira.

- Que está fazendo? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Estou esperando pra ver se vejo uma Lula Gigante aqui no lago! – Falou a loira com ar sonhador de sempre.

- Ahhhh! – Falou Gina, já havia se acostumado com as idéias malucas da loira.

- E ai como vai o Harry? – Perguntou Luna a olhando.

- Há vai bem... Só que meu irmão e a Hermione estão brigando muito! – Falou Gina suspirando.

- Por que? – Perguntou Luna.

- Rony está namorando a Lilá Brown! – Falou Gina dando um suspiro entediado.

- Eu não os entendo, por que será que quando duas pessoas se gostam, complicam tanto? – Perguntou Luna.

Gina deu de ombros.

- Nem eu entendo isso! – Falou a ruiva e Luna suspirou.

- Bom... Vou entrar pra tomar café, você vem comigo? – Perguntou Gina.

- Não, vou esperar mais um pouco a Lula Gigante! – Falou Luna, Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

XxXxX

Draco andava pelo jardim procurando Gina pelos olhos, tinha que encontrar logo aquela garota, ele sabia que não seria tão fácil conquistar ela, porque como ele havia dito, ela era a "cachorrinha do Potter".

Foi quando ele avistou a ruiva ela estava indo em direção ao castelo, Draco deu um sorriso torto e foi se aproximando de Gina a puxando pelo braço e a prensou contra uma arvore próxima a eles.

Gina olhou para Draco de olhos arregalados.

- O que é? – Perguntou ela grosseiramente e Draco umedeceu os lábios a encarando.

- Sabe que eu nunca havia reparado o quanto você está mais bonita... Cresceu muito Weasley... – Disse ele com um sorriso safado no rosto e Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Você está bêbado por acaso? Dá pra me soltar! – Falou ela tentando se soltar do loiro.

- Eu não estou bêbado Weasley, é que você me atrai... – Falou ele.

- Seu louco! Deixa eu contar isso para Harry que você vai...

- Há o Potter! Aquele paspalho que se faz de santo, nem beijar deve saber beijar bem... Diferente de mim! – Falou Draco com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Seu nojento! ME SOLTA! – Gritou ela.

- Weasley, pode ter certeza, muitas garotas queriam estar no seu lugar agora...

- Que nojo NUNCA ficaria com você seu nojento! Você não vai me soltar?

- Não to afim... E se eu não soltar o que você faria?

Gina o encarou sem saber o que dizer, até que deu um sorriso.

- Isso! – Falou ela dando uma joelhada nas partes intimas dele. Fazendo Draco soltá-la rapidamente e cair no chão.

Gina sem perder tempo saiu correndo. Draco passou a mão no rosto, tentando não gemer de dor.

- Maldita, você me paga Weasley! – Resmungou Draco com um olhar de ódio no rosto.

XxXxX

**Minutos depois:**

- Maldita Weasley... – Ainda resmungava Draco entrando no salão comunal da sonserina, sem falar com ninguém, foi direto para seu dormitório, entrando, deu de cara com Blaise que estava na sua cama com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Por que está sorrindo? – Perguntou Draco de mal humor.

- Estou imaginando você e a Weasley se beijando, que ridículo vai ser... – Falava Blaise dando uma risada.

- Se você continuar zoando eu desisto! Ainda mais agora que essa maldita quase me deixou estéril! – Falou Draco se sentando em sua cama.

- Estéril? – Blaise gargalhou. – Estou só imaginando a cena! – Ele gargalhou mais.

- Estou falando serio, se você não parar de zoar eu vou desistir! – Falou Draco seriamente.

- Você tinha me dito que ia conquistar ela, que ia provar que consegue ficar com qualquer garota... E já está amarelando! – Falou Blaise. Draco fechou mais a cara. – Vai amarelar agora Draquinho? – Zombou o moreno e rindo mais.

- Para de me chamar de Draquinho! – Reclamou Draco.

- Mas vai amarelar é? – Perguntou novamente Blaise.

Draco bufou. Blaise tinha razão, ele não podia desistir tão rápido assim, ele tinha que continuar com o plano.

- Não, eu não vou desistir, mas ainda aquela coelha me paga! – Falou Draco firmemente.

XxXxX

- Ele é um estúpido, cego, idiota, o que ele viu naquela garota? Won-Won! Ai não suporto ela, não suporto, não suporto e não suporto! – Xingava Hermione e logo chutou a cama, se sentando nela e fechando a cara.

- Calma Mione... Também não é pra tanto, não acha? – Perguntava uma garota branca, de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos claros, mediana e magra. Era: Annie Stronvitte.

Hermione a encarou.

- Não é pra tanto, claro que é, ele está namorando outra garota... – Falava Hermione inconformada.

- Bom... Se vinga, fica com outro também! – Falou Annie dando de ombros.

- Outro garoto... – Hermione ficou pensativa. – Mas que garoto? – Perguntava-se ela.

XxXxX

- Tenho que achar aquela maldita... – Falava Draco procurando Gina pelos corredores, virou um e outro, quando finalmente achou a ruiva que andava em passos largos pelos corredores.

Sem perder tempo ele se aproximou dela e esbarrou na garota de propósito. O esbarrão foi tão forte que ela quase caiu no chão.

- Você de novo! – Resmungou ela, logo quando olhou pra cima e viu ele.

- Devia olhar por onde anda Weasley... – Falou o loiro dando um sorriso torto.

- Olha só seu loiro oxigenado... – Dizia a ruiva se levantando do chão.

- Sou loiro natural! – Falou ele.

- Tanto faz! – Falou ela se levantando do chão e limpando seu uniforme.

- Hum... – Fez ele sorrindo de um modo sexy e se aproximando lentamente da ruiva. – Por que estava tão apressada Weasley? Estava fazendo algo de errado?

- Acho que isso não é do seu interesse Malfoy! – Falou a ruiva cruzando os braços e o encarando.

Draco se aproximou mais de Gina, ela recuou dando passos para trás, ele se aproximou um pouco mais, ela recuou novamente encostando suas costas na parede do corredor e ele se aproximou ainda mais fazendo os rostos ficarem bem próximos, Gina engoliu um seco e Draco sorriu ao perceber o nervosismo da ruiva.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? – Perguntou ela.

- Você tem medo de mim...

- Não muda de assunto Malfoy... – Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas sem resultados. – Dá pra sair de perto de mim?

- Hum... – Fez ele. – Eu não estou querendo... – Ele umedeceu os lábios. – Por que voce não fica comigo... – Ele começou a passar as mãos nos cabelos ruivos de Gina.

Logo ela puxou a mão dele para longe dela.

- O que você está planejando? Se você não se afastar de mim eu juro que vou gritar!

- Você não pode fazer isso... – Falou ele calmamente.

- Posso sim, se você encostar mais uma vez em mim! Eu juro que grito! – Falou ela.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Se afasta de mim... – Sussurrou ela.

- Não to com vontade... – Ele deu uma risadinha.

- SAI DAQUI!!!! – Gritou ela.

- Weasley, sabia se você ficar gritando alguém pode... – Tentava dizer Draco.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou uma voz ao lado deles. Os dois olharam para adona da voz ao mesmo tempo, vendo: Minerva McGonnagall.

Draco sorriu. Seu plano havia dado certo.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Algumas mudanças na fala, algumas acrescentações de cena, mas para frente a fic mudará bastante, mas passara quase todas as cenas da antiga também! Espero que gostem do cap. 01 e por enquanto ficarei com três fics só, essa, em breve trailer novo: Do "Paraisos Imperfeitos" e uma nova fic: "Vidas Trocadas". A Fic é Pansy e Harry e não Rony e Harry hein Gente!

**Mrs Violet:** Que bom que gostou, é eu espero que seja boa sim a fic e minha idéia de resultados, e que voces leitores gostem, bom continue acompanhando beujos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Há valeu e obrigada por sempre ser uma leitora fiel a mim, é não conseguiria parar de escrever... E bom, continue acompanhando ai ta bom valeu por tudo! Beijos! Te adoro!

**Ana Gabi:** Há aconteceu um problema comigo e acabei apagando tudo, mas fique sossegada que voltarei com Paraísos Imperfeitos sim, Beijos!!!

**De Zabini Malfoy:** Aiiii cai numa depressão feia, mas não caio mais tomei os remédios e to curada, vou voltar sim com tudo, bom reescrever é bom sabe? Eu tiro tudo que achei de ruim na fic, acrescento idéias novas e minhas evoluções como escritora deixa a fic melhor que antes, não sou preguiçosa com isso, hehehehe, vou usar todo meu detalhismo dessa vez... Mas pena essa fic não é Rony e Pansy hehehehehhe! Voce acha que eu tiraria meu casal favorito da fic? Pansy e Harry NÃO!!! E voce acha que nessa fic ia por H² o casal que mais odeio NÃO! Mas vou escrever um Rony e Pansy e dedico a voce ok! Hehehhehehe! Ainda escrevo eles... Valeu por me acompanhar de novo e com certeza fic vai ser bem melhor que antes!

**Thaty:** Não mudei casal não, só que pra não reescrever toda fic uma por uma ponho quase todas nessa tirando "Mudar faz parte do negocio" e "Paraísos Imperfeitos" hehehehe! Beijos! E acompanhe!

**Aninhoca:** É voltei sim, bom, como sempre voce doida né, mas sempre me acompanhando, agora lá vai eu sofrer com as reviews bíblias, brincando, porque eu te adoro d+ menina e sempre valeu por me aturar hahahahhaahhaa! Beijos e acompanhe a fic, ainda preciso pedir? Hehehehhee! Beijos!

**Raquel:** Ah valeu por fazer um abaixo assinado, me mostrou o quanto é importante minhas fics pra vocês, fico muito felizes por sempre estarem me acompanhando e estarem junto comigo sempre, continuem acompanhando viu? Amo voces! Beijos!

**Julia: **Ahhh que bom que gostou do trailer, os shippers serão os mesmos sim, espero que acompanhe hein!!! Beijos!!!

**Bruna:** Miguxa!!! Que bom que apareceu aqui, fico feliz que ainda me acompanhe, te adoro mt viu? Beijos!

**Lana:** Olá!!! Seja bem vinda!!! Espero que goste da minha fic, Beijos!

**Levraxe:** Bom... É vou refazer, tentarei fazer o Maximo possível que a fic fique bem melhor, é o que vou tentar, espero que consiga, beijos e te adoro, obrigada por sempre estar me acompanhando, Beijos!

**Janaine: **Olá Jana, ah valeu pelo abaixo assinado hehehehhehe... Vi que não dá mesmo pra se livrar de vocês, amo muito vocês viu? Beijos!

**Fabiana: **Oieee ahhh valeu por comentar, fiquei muito feliz, continua passando sempre viu? Adoro vc! Beijos!

**Camila: **Oie Linda! Que bom que está aqui, gostei muito que tenha comentado, fico super feliz por isso, que bom que passou de ano, adoro você, Beijos!

**Dani: **Olá é por enquanto só essas três, já é mt na minha opinião que bom que voce gostou do trailer, espero que goste do cap. 01 tb bjs!

**Babi Weasley: **Olá linda, fico feliz que esteja passando aqui, continue passando sempre hein! É percebi que não me livrarei de você, te adoro, beijos!

**Karen: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Luciana: **Fiko feliz que esteja gostando, continue lendo, beijos!

**Mel: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Srt. Parkinson: **Ahhh valeu linda, valeu por sempre acompanhar minhas fics, fico super feliz por isso beijos!

**Melissa: **Doidona te adoro, você sabe disso né? Te adoro, te adoro e te adoro!!! Beijos!!!

**Srt. C. Weasley: **Ahhhhh valeu por ta aki lendo minha fic, adoro você, Beijos!

**Patty: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Karolin: **Que bom, você é minha leitora fiel sempre me acompanhando, obrigada, Beijos!

**Bianca: **Leitora NOVA!!! UHULLL!!! KkKkkKk Fico feliz por isso, Beijos!!!

**Tati: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**L-C-B-LOKY: **Outra leitora fiel... S.O.S aparecerá nessa, Beijos!

**Di-Lua LovegoodS2: **Que bom que esteja acompanhando, continue ta! Beijos!

**Natasha: **Fico feliz que esteja sempre me acompanhando, continue, Beijos!

**Dani: **Olá ahhhh valeu mesmo, te adoro ta! Beijos!

**Fernandinha: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Tâmara: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Sarah: **Amiga valeu por todo apoio, te adoro mt também ta, valeu mesmo por sempre está me apoiando em escrever, te adoro muito, acompanhe a fic, beijos!

**Pámela: **Paraísos, voltarei sim, em breve, Beijos!

**Zabini Malfoy: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Srt.Zabini:** Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

**Juju: **Que bom que gostou do trailer, continua acompanhando ta, beijos!

Espero que gostem...

AT+


	3. Detenção

**Titulo: **É tudo Culpa do Blaise I

**Autora: **Srt. J. Malfoy

**Temporada dedicada: **Srt. MalFelton

**Temporada: **Primeira

**Shippers: **Draco/Gina, Harry/Pansy, Rony/Mione, Blaise/Luna, Kevin/Annie e ???? Talvez mais alguém!!!

**Aviso: **Parece no trailer ser H² e Rony e Pansy mais a fic não é com esse shipper

**Capitulo 02**

**Detenção**

- Então dá pra algum de vocês dois me dizerem por que estavam no corredor essa hora da noite? –Perguntou Minerva McGonnagall e os dois se entreolharam. 

- Esse Maldi... – Começou Gina a falar quando foi interrompida por Draco.

- É que essa louca do nada começou a me xingar e tentou me enfeitiçar e me bater e eu apenas a segurei para me defender... Eu só fui a vitima! – Draco fez uma cara de inocente e Gina ficou boquiaberta.

- Isso é mentira! – Falou Gina.

- Já chega! Srta. Weasley! – Repreendeu a Diretora e Draco deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. 

- Mas... – Tentou dizer Gina, mas a Diretora a interrompeu novamente.

- Não quero mais ouvir explicações! Já deu para entender tudo e vocês dois tiveram culpa, não devia estar andando pela escola há essa hora, então, os dois merecem punições iguais. Os dois receberão detenções juntos! – Draco deu um sorriso e Gina franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber o sorriso no rosto do garoto. – Amanhã as 20h00min irão passar alguns pergaminhos a limpo e só saíram de lá quando terminarem todos! A detenção será na biblioteca e não se atrasem. E agora podem se retirar!

Os dois saíram da sala calados.

- Você é um imbecil mesmo Malfoy! – Disse Gina irritada ao sair de dentro da sala.

- Eu? – Perguntou Draco cínico.

- É sim! Além de tudo é um mentiroso! – Falou Gina e Draco deu um sorriso e se aproximou de Gina.

- Como você pode perceber não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil... – Ele se aproximou um pouco mais do rosto da ruiva, como se fosse beijá-la. – Nos vemos na detenção... – Sussurrou ele, fazendo o coração de Gina disparar. Ele sorriu e virou-se de costas saindo dali.

Gina fechou a cara.

- Aiiii como eu o odeio! – Resmungou a garota batendo o pé no chão.

XXX

**Quinze minutos depois:**

- Então quer dizer que você pegou detenção? – Perguntou Blaise para Draco.

- Isso mesmo... – Disse Draco indiferente.

- E você não está irritado? – Perguntou Blaise franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, eu fiz de propósito... – Respondeu Draco e Blaise fez uma expressão confusa.

- Não entendi...

- Afff... Blaise como você é burro! – Blaise ficou emburrado – Eu fiquei brigando com a Weasley no corredor para nos encontrarem lá e colocarem nos dois em detenção – Draco deu um sorriso malicioso – Juntos... 

- HÁ!!!!! – Falou Blaise em um tom débil. 

- Finalmente utilizou o cérebro? – Perguntou Draco em um tom irônico. 

- Heiii! Lembre-se que fui eu que dei a idéia de você conquistar a Weasley. 

- É e percebi que você nunca vai me deixar esquecer... – Draco se levantou – Eu vou para a detenção...

XxXxX

Gina descia as escadas apressada. Foi quando ela encontrou Harry e Hermione conversando.

- Olha só Hermione... Eu sei que você está chateada, mas você sabe como o Rony é, ele não percebe que vocês dois se... – O moreno corou levemente.

- Nos gostamos! – Completou a garota e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele vai perceber você vai vê... – Tentou consolar o moreno.

Gina suspirou e se aproximou dos dois.

- Eu acho que o Rony não gosta de mim... – Falou a garota tristemente.

- Não gosta? – Falou Gina irônica se metendo na conversa. – Meu irmão é doido por você Hermione, isso você pode ter certeza! – Falou a ruiva sorrindo e depois completou. – Bom, faz ciúmes pra ele, quem sabe ele não se toque logo! Agora vou pra minha detenção...

- Detenção? – Perguntou Hermione e Harry em uníssono.

- É sim! Depois explico pra vocês! – Falou Gina.

- Quer que nós te acompanhe? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim, vamos! – Falou Gina.

- Vão vocês, sabe... – Falou Hermione suspirando e Harry se levantou do sofá.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Vou sim Harry... – Falou Hermione o encarando forçando um sorriso. Harry sorriu.

- Ta bom, eu já volto! – Falou ele e depois passou os braços sobre o ombro de Gina. – Vamos! – Gina concordou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a andar. – Agora você vai me explicar como ficou em detenção!

Gina arregalou os olhos e os dois saíram do salão comunal. Deixando uma Hermione muito pensativa.

"_Gina é a segunda garota que diz que eu devia fazer ciúmes para Rony, mas, com que garoto?"_

Se perguntou a castanha.

XxXxX

"_Ótimo... A Weasley está atrasada!" ·._

Pensou Draco irritado de braços cruzados encostado na porta da biblioteca. Foi quando ele viu Gina e Harry vindo abraçados em direção da biblioteca. Draco bufou. Eles pararam no meio do caminho Gina se despediu dele com um beijo. E Harry saiu dali e Gina voltou a andar em direção de Draco. 

"_Que nojo!"_·

Pensou Draco enojado ao ver toda a cena. Sem dizer nada Gina entrou na sala e Draco entrou logo atrás, ela sentou-se na mesa pegando os pergaminhos e Draco apenas ficou fitando-a em pé. 

- Vai ficar ai parado Malfoy? Nem vem que eu não vou fazer tudo sozinha não! – Reclamou Gina, Draco sorriu e sentou-se em frente a ela pegando alguns pergaminhos. Gina bufou e começou a passar os pergaminhos a limpo e logo depois Draco começou a fazer o mesmo.

XxXxX

Já havia passado vinte minutos e os dois apenas passavam os pergaminhos a limpo sem comentarem nada um ao outro, nem se olhavam, eles já haviam passado da metade, quando Draco começou a olhar para Gina, não demorou muito para a ruiva perceber, ela começou a se sentir nervosa, lembrando do ultimo encontro que ela teve com ele e ele tentou agarrá-la, então a garota suspirou e apenas sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar isso de sua mente e voltou a passar os pergaminhos a limpo, passando mais dez minutos, Draco continuava fitando a ruiva, ela estava quase terminando de passar a limpo quando ela não agüentou, já estava ficando irritada com os olhares do loiro e então acabou falando:

- Dá pra parar de me olhar?

- Por que? – Perguntou o loiro parando de escrever e fitando a ruiva fixamente.

- Por que não gosto de ficar fazendo alguma coisa, sabendo que tem um doninha ridículo como você me encarando! – Falou ela grosseiramente.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta que eu olhe pra você! E também... Bom... – Ele umedeceu os lábios ainda olhando pra ela fixamente. – Que eu saiba os olhos são meus e eu tenho direito de olhar para onde eu quiser não é?

- Contanto que não esteja olhando pra mim!

- Por que, por acaso você fica com vergonha? – Draco se levantou da mesa e a ruiva logo levantou atrás.

- Lógico que não, não viaja!... – Ela percebeu que o loiro se aproximava dela – O que você vai fazer Malfoy? – Falou ela ficando com os olhos arregalados.

- Tem medo que eu se aproxime de você? – Perguntou Draco se aproximando mais dela e ela recuou para trás.

- Fique longe de mim! – Gritou ela.

Draco riu.

- Você tem medo de mim... – Zombou ele.

- Não tenho! – Gritou ela ainda recuando para trás.

- Então por que continua recuando, você tem medo sim... – Continuou Zombando ele.

- Lógico que não! – Gina parou de recuar – Eu nunca teria medo de um imb...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Draco a puxou e deu-lhe um beijo.

Rápido, pois em questões de segundos Gina o empurrou e em questões de mais segundos a marca da mão dela ficou na bochecha dele. Com um belo tapa.

- Nunca mais encoste em mim Malfoy! Senão será um homem morto! -Ameaçou Gina com o dedo em riste e logo depois saiu da sala. Deixando Draco incrédulo.

Nenhuma garota havia dado um tapa na cara dele antes. Crescendo mais ainda o ódio que ele sentia por ela.

- Essa garota ainda me paga eu juro... – Ameaçou novamente Draco para ele mesmo massageando a bochecha aonde havia levado o tapa.

XxXxX

Minutos Depois:

- E ai como foi à detenção? – Perguntou Blaise quando Draco entrou no dormitório, que pela sua cara, estava bem irritado.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Draco jogando-se em sua cama enquanto que Blaise estava deitado na sua.

- Bom... Você a beijou?

- Sim... – Falou Draco e Blaise arregalou os olhos e se sentou rapidamente fitando o loiro.

- E o que ela fez? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Ela me bateu... – Respondeu Draco e Blaise começou a rir.

- Continue rindo que amanhã eu espalho para Hogwarts inteira que você é gay! – Ameaçou Draco.

- Mas eu não sou!

- Mas eu posso inventar...

- Invente que eu invento que você é meu parceiro sexual! – Ameaçou Blaise e Draco fechou a cara.

- Se você tem amor a sua vida é melhor não abrir mais a boca hoje! – Ameaçou Draco novamente se cobrindo com o cobertor.

Alguns segundos de silencio até que Blaise falou:

- Cara falando serio, isso não está dando resultados! – Blaise ficou pensativo fazendo Draco se remexer na cama e se sentar.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Draco.

- Só você tentando conquistar a Weasley, o plano não vai dá certo, precisamos de mais alguém no plano... – Falou Blaise ainda pensativo.

- Ainda não entendi... Quem poderia nos ajudar? – Perguntou Draco novamente.

- Depois eu que sou o burro daqui... – Falou Blaise revirando os olhos e Draco fechou a cara.

- Melhor você calar essa sua boca, porque to de péssimo humor!

- Que novidade, você sempre tá! – Falou Blaise irritado.

- Dá pra você me contar logo essa sua nova idéia?! – Resmungou Draco.

- Precisamos que a Pansy conquiste o Potter, ou que pelo menos seja amiga dele, mas que ele se apaixone por ela, para ele ficar mais afastado da Weasley e você vai e conquista ela... – Falou Blaise com um olhar malvado. – E depois se ele se apaixonar por ela, ela pode dar um fora nele, ele vai ficar um bom tempo traumatizado com as garotas...

Draco ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

- Você acha que a Pansy vai conseguir fazer isso? – Perguntou Draco franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- A Garota mais sexy da sonserina não conseguir isso? Claro que ela consegue Draco! – Falou Blaise.

- Mas e topar? Duvido que ela vai querer sair com o Potter! – Falou Draco.

- Se falarmos que é pra se vingar dele e que depois se ela conquistar ele, ela vai poder humilhá-lo terminando com ele, com certeza ela topa!

- Hum... – Draco pensou por alguns instantes. – Até que poderia dar certo...

- Viu? Eu tive uma boa idéia de novo! – Gabou-se o moreno.

- Você andou comendo algo diferente? – Perguntou o Loiro.

- Não por quê?

- Não é que você está ficando mais inteligente! – Falou Draco e logo depois deu uma risada e voltou a se deitar na cama, cobrindo-se com o cobertor e virando-se para o outro lado.

Blaise ficou emburrado deitou-se novamente na cama, resmungou um pouco e logo depois acabou adormecendo.

XxXxX

**No outro dia:**

Gina não dormiu direito aquela noite, não saia da cabeça dela o porquê Draco havia a beijado... Por que ele a perseguia tanto... Bom... Ele não teria motivos para isso... E o pior era a consciência dela, tinha traído Harry...

Apesar de que tecnicamente ela não traiu, porque foi beijada a força e não por propia vontade... Mas aquilo ficava na cabeça dela, martelando, ela tinha que contar para alguém... Mas para quem? Bem... A melhor pessoa para se contar um segredo era sua melhor amiga... Ou ela ou Hermione...

Bem... Hermione iria fazer um sermão, então era bem melhor contar para Luna Lovegood...

XxXxX

Draco acordou bem cedo naquela manhã, ele tinha muita coisa para fazer, como continuar conquistando a Weasley, falar com a Pansy sobre o Potter e ir às aulas chatas daquele dia, apesar de que ele estava pensando em seriamente faltar em algumas como Adivinhações que para ele era uma matéria inútil.

Ele olhou para a cama de Blaise e ele já tinha se levantado.

"_Que milagre é esse?"._

Pensou Draco se levantando da cama e se espreguiçando.

- Finalmente acordou Draco! – Disse Blaise saindo do banheiro já vestido com o uniforme da escola.

- O que aconteceu? Por que se levantou tão cedo, eu que sempre te acordo! –

Perguntou Draco.

- Bem... Estou ansioso em ver o que vai acontecer com você hoje!

- Como assim? – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você beijou a Weasley não beijou? – Draco confirmou com a cabeça – Então eu quero ver quem vai te matar, se vai ser o Potter, ou os irmãos da coelha, ou ela mesma... – Blaise deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Blaise, de que lado você está?

- De que lado você acha, do seu é lógico!

- Imagina se não estivesse! Bem... – Draco passou a mão em seus cabelos – Eu tenho que ir falar com a Pansy...

XXX

Após se vestirem Draco e Blaise saíram do dormitório, indo para os corredores, olhando atentamente para todos os lados procurando Pansy, não demorou muito para encontrá-la em uma rodinha de garotas populares da Sonserina.

Os dois se aproximaram da roda fazendo as garotas darem um monte sorrisos bem convidativos para os dois Sonserinos.

Pansy apenas revirou os olhos ao ver a cena.

- Pansy podemos falar um minutinho com você? – Perguntou Draco e Pansy confirmou com a cabeça, os três se afastaram da roda.

- E ai o que vocês têm a me dizer? – Perguntou Pansy cruzando os braços.

- Queremos perguntar uma coisa Pansy!... – Blaise falou.

- E queremos saber se você acha que consegue ficar com qualquer garoto que quiser?... – Perguntou Draco.

- Lógico que consigo...

- Ótimo! Isso que nós queríamos ouvir! – Falou Blaise sorrindo. Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha de um modo sexy.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que vocês estão querendo?! – Falou Pansy.

- Pansy... Já que você disse que é tão ótima vai ter que conquistar um garoto!

- Que garoto?

- O Potter!

- O Que! – Pansy começou a rir – Vocês só podem estar malucos mesmo! Eu nunca ficaria com o Potter, pode acabar com a minha reputação!

- Mas Pansy... – Tentou dizer Blaise mais Pansy o interrompeu.

- Não adianta Blaise! Eu não vou ficar com o Potter! – Ela ia sair mais Blaise a puxou pelo braço.

- Não precisa nem ficar, pode só ser amiga, só queremos que ele confie em você... – Implorou Blaise e Pansy suspirou.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silencio.

- Então? – Perguntou Draco e Blaise em uníssono.

- Minha resposta ainda é não! – Falou Pansy e Draco e Blaise bufaram e a morena virou-se saindo dali.

- Parece que vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... – Sussurrou o moreno.

- Vai mesmo... – Falou Draco.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Agora sim!!! Voltei e não sumo mais!!! Bom... Ainda tem duas fics pra começar: "Paraisos Imperfeitos" e "Mudar faz parte do Negocio!" ai sim ficará completa... Logo postarei elas, postei cap. 01 de uma de terror espero que gostem e comentem!!! Essa em breve terá mudanças, acompanhe! Beijos!!!

_Agora as respostas das reviews..._

**Srta.MalFelton:** Valeu amiga, que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também! Beijos e até +

**Thaty:** Ok atualizarei sim hehehehe... Espero que goste! Beijos!

**Ju-Piazzalunga:** É sim mais to mudando, vai ter bastante mudanças e temporadas, espero que goste e acompanhe! Beijos!

**Raquel:** Fico feliz que gostou, continue acompanhando ta Beijos!

**Nanny Felton Zabini:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando que tenho certeza que vai gostar, Beijos!

**Julia:** Que bom que gostou do primeiro capitulo, espero que goste desse também... Beijoos!

**De Zabini Malfoy:** Ahhh sim farei uma e dedicarei a você, hehehhehehe!!! Mas é que não gosto de h2 mesmo ai prefiro Harry e Pansy, bom espero que goste do cap. Beijos!

**Di-Lua Lovegood S2:** Que bom que gostou, continue acompanhando beijos!

**L-C-B-LOKY:** Ahhh vou conseguir por sim, você vai ve! Beijos!

**Juliana:** Que bom que gostou, vou postar mais sim, agora mais rápido, Beijos!

**Karolin:** Fico feliz que gostou, continue acompanhando ta! Beijos!

**Tâmara:** É vai ta bem melhor, é o que eu espero, espero que achem isso mesmo, Beijos!

**Renata:** Vou com certeza melhorar a fic, beijos!

**Thiago Potter:** É você vai gostar sim, pode ler, Beijos!

**Camila:** Bom... Fico feliz que ta gostando, não vou deletar não, fica sossegada, Beijos!

**Sarah:** Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse cap. também! Beijokas!

**Bruninha:** Ahhh fico feliz que teja gostando, beijos!

**Renata:** Vou melhorar a fic sim, Beijos!

**Nanda:** É vai ter mts mudanças, mas os shippers serão os mesmos sim, Beijos!

**Srt. Parkinson:** É espero que goste, beijos!

Espero que gostem!

Ate+


	4. Uma nova estrategia

**Titulo: **É tudo Culpa do Blaise I

**Autora: **Srt. J. Malfoy

**Temporada dedicada: **Srt. MalFelton

**Temporada: **Primeira

**Shippers: **Draco/Gina, Harry/Pansy, Rony/Mione, Blaise/Luna, Kevin/Annie e ???? Talvez mais alguém!!!

**Aviso: **Parece no trailer ser H² e Rony e Pansy mais a fic não é com esse shipper

**Capitulo 03**

**Uma nova estratégia**

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Blaise suspirando.

- Bom... Vai atrás da Pansye tente explicar o porquê que queremos que ela fique com o Potter que eu vou procurar a Weasley...

Falou Draco, Blaise confirmou com a cabeça e rapidamente ele saiu dali.

XXX

- Luna espera! – Gritou Gina para uma loira que estava andando pelo jardim.

A loira parou e virou-se para trás.

- Virginia... – Disse Luna surpresa ao ver a ruiva. Gina parou em frente a ela e perguntou:

- Aonde você está indo?

- Ao lago negro... – Respondeu à loira.

- Pra que? – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu havia visto ovos de Micos aquáticos aqui no lago, e vou pegar um! – Respondeu Luna dando um sorriso e Gina segurou uma risada.

- Você quer ir comigo? – Perguntou Luna e Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

E as duas saíram em direção ao lago.

XXX

Harry andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts olhando para todos os lados, vendo se encontrava uma figura ruiva em algum lugar, quando escuta duas vozes conhecida atrás dele.

- É sim! – Falou Hermione andando em passos largos em direção de Harry.

- É não! – Falou Rony logo atrás da garota.

- É sim! – Insistiu ela virando-se para tras o encarando.

- Não é! – Falou Rony num tom mais alto parando na frente dela.

- Já disse que é sim! – Insistiu novamente Hermione ficando na ponta do pé e colocando o dedo na cara de Rony, fazendo o ruivo ficar vermelho e os dois ficaram se encarando.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Posso saber do que estão discutindo? – Perguntou Harry se metendo na conversa, fazendo Hermione e Rony pararem de se encarar para olhar para ele.

- O Rony está dizendo que o Collin é gay, mas eu sei que ele não é! – Disse Hermione encarando Rony irritada.

- Ele é sim! – Insistiu Rony.

- Não é não! – Insistiu Hermione.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado.

XxXxX

- Pansy, por favor! – Implorava Blaise sentado no sofá do salão comunal, enquanto que Pansy folheava uma revista ao lado dele.

- Não! – Respondeu a morena sem sequer tirar os olhos da revista.

- Vai...

- Não!

- Por favor, pelo menos pense!...

- Eu já pensei!

- E...? – Blaise deu um sorriso.

- E a resposta continua sendo não!

Blaise bufou.

XXX

Luna... Eu acho que você viu errado, não tem ovos de Mico leão aquáticos aqui não! – Falou Gina fingindo procurar na beira do lago.

- Tem sim! – Respondeu a loira confiante. Gina revirou os olhos e se sentou na grama.

Draco estava ali próximo, já havia procurado à ruiva na escola inteira, quando passando perto do lago negro a encontrou sentada na grama, ele ia se aproximar dela quando ouve ela dizer:

- Luna, sabe o Malfoy... – Draco ao ouvir isso parou de se aproximar e ficou atrás de uma arvore.

- Malfoy? – Perguntou Luna sentando ao lado da Gina.

- Sim... O Draco Malfoy da sonserina...

- Eu sei quem é Draco Malfoy, aquele que anda com um garoto muito bonito!

Respondeu à loira dando um suspiro, mexendo em seu bolso e tirando um pergaminho e uma pena e um tinteiro.

- Um garoto muito bonito? Você está falando por acaso de Blaise Zabini? – Perguntou Gina incrédula.

- Sim... – Respondeu Luna com o ar sonhador de sempre, suspirando e começando a desenhar um coração no pergaminho.

Draco deu um sorriso.

- Blaise Zabini!... O que você viu nele Luna? Ele é um arrogante, metido, egocêntrico, galinha e se acha o gostosão da escola!

- Mais ele é... – Falou Luna ainda olhando para o pergaminho agora escrevendo Blaise dentro do coração.

- Luna, você está louca! – Disse ela puxando o pergaminho da mão de Luna.

"_Que eu saiba, ela sempre foi louca"._

Pensou Draco com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

- Você não pode gostar dele Luna, ele é igual o Malfoy!

- Mais o que tem o Malfoy?

- Ele me beijou...

- O Malfoy é apaixonado por você?

- Lógico que não o Malfoy só é apaixonado por ele mesmo!

- Então por que ele te beijaria?

- É isso que eu quero descobrir!

- Eu acho que ele está apaixonado por você...

- Luna! Draco Malfoy nunca se apaixonaria por mim! Ele é muito metido para isso... E ele também não tem sentimentos...

"_Quem essa coelha sardenta pensa que é pra falar que não tenho sentimentos?!"._

Pensou Draco irritado.

- As pessoas podem mudar... – Falou Luna.

- Mais ele não! E vamos que daqui a pouco nós temos aula...

- Mais ainda não encontrei os ovos... – Disse Luna triste.

- Esquece os ovos! – Falou Gina irritada puxando Luna pelo braço e saindo dali apressada arrastando a loira, fazendo elas esquecerem o pergaminho no chão junto da pena e do tinteiro.

Draco então saiu detrás da arvore e se aproximou de onde elas estavam pegando o pergaminho do chão e o abrindo vendo o coração escrito Blaise dentro.

Ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

"_Acho que Blaise pode me dar uma mãozinha!"._

XXX

- Pansy... É só por um tempo...

- Blaise às vezes você é muito irritante sabia? – Falou Pansy cruzando os braços e olhando para ele irritada.

- Eu sei... E ai eu te convenci?

- Não! Desiste Zabini...

- Eu não desisto nunca!

Pansy bufou e revirou os olhos.

Nesse momento entrou Draco no salão comunal com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Por que esse sorriso não vai me dizer que já conseguiu conquistar a Weasley? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Não! – Disse Draco se sentando numa poltrona em frente à Pansy e o Blaise.

- Então por que está feliz? – Perguntou Pansy.

- Olha isso Blaise! – Falou Draco entregando o pergaminho pro moreno, Blaise abriu e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem desenhou isso? – Perguntou Blaise olhando para Draco sem entender e o loiro deu uma risada se sentando no sofá.

- Blaise... Eu criei uma nova estratégia para ficar mais fácil pra mim, e isso inclui você na estratégia – Ele apontou para o Blaise.

- Eu? – Perguntou Blaise franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Isso mesmo! – Respondeu Draco dando um sorriso torto.

- O que eu tenho haver? E você não me respondeu... Quem desenhou isso? – Perguntou Blaise confuso, Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas puxando o pergaminho da mão de Blaise o abrindo e vendo, fazendo ela fazer uma expressão confusa no rosto também.

- Uma amiga da Weasley... – Respondeu Draco com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

Blaise e Pansy rapidamente olharam para Draco.

- Que amiga? – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

Draco deu uma risadinha divertida.

- Luna Lovegood... E você vai namorar com ela... – Falou Draco fazendo Blaise e Pansy ficarem incrédulos.

XxXxX

- Estou dizendo Luna, esquece o Zabini ele não é pra você... – Falava Gina.

- Esquecem quem? – Perguntou uma garota entrando na conversa, ela era branca, de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e mediana, era Jhennifer Yummi.

- Acredita que a Luna está apaixonada por Blaise Zabini! – Falava Gina ainda incrédula.

- O que! – Falou Jhennifer incrédula.

- É isso mesmo... – Falou Gina suspirando. – Ela está... – Gina dizia até que de repente parou de falar ao ver Harry conversando bem animado com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Cho Chang. Gina ficou boquiaberta.

- O que o Harry está falando com aquela garota! – Falou Gina irritada. Foi então que Jhennifer e Luna olharam para o Harry vendo o mesmo.

- Há os dois estão só conversando... – Falou Luna dando de ombros.

- Conversando? Ah ta legal! Conheço muito bem essa p... – Gina parou de falar ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Então por que você não vai reclamar com ele? Afinal, ele é seu namorado, não? – Perguntou Jhennifer dando de ombros.

- É isso mesmo que irei fazer! – Falou Gina e logo depois disso saiu em direção dos dois. – Harry Potter, o que você está fazendo falando com essa daí! – Falou Gina apontando para Cho.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Cho fechou a cara.

- Olha só querida, eu não sou "essa daí" eu tenho nome ta legal! – Resmungou Cho.

Gina encarou Cho.

- Cho, querida, eu falei com o Harry e não com você, por acaso você é surda? Há, ta! Entendi, esqueci que estou falando com uma garota sem neurônios! – Falou Gina irônica.

- E quem disse que eu não tenho neurônios? – Perguntou Cho franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É impossível a garota mais burra da escola ter neurônios! – Respondeu Gina dando um sorriso torto e Cho fechou mais a cara.

- Dá pra parar com essa discussão! – Se meteu Harry na conversa dando um suspiro de cansaço. – Olha só depois nos falamos Cho, vem Gina, vamos conversar! – Falou Harry puxando Gina pelo braço.

XxXxX

- O que! - O QUE! Eu não vou ficar com aquela maluca não! – Gritou Blaise. Fazendo Pansy começar a gargalhar e Blaise ficar indignado.

- Há você vai sim!

- Blaise vocês dois dão um belo casal! Dois Malucos! – Zombou Pansy e Blaise ficou vermelho.

- Cala a boca Pansy! – Gritou Blaise irritado e Pansy começou a gargalhar mais.

- Blaise, você não quer irritar o Potter então terá que ajudar!

- Mais o que adianta eu ficar com a Lovegood? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Você é meu melhor amigo e a Lovegood a melhor amiga da Weasley, será mais fácil pra eu me aproximar da Weasley você ficando com a Lovegood! Ai a Pansy... – Draco apontou para a morena e ela parou de rir rapidamente.

- Hei... Não me metam em suas maluquices! Eu já disse que não vou ficar com o Potter!

- Pansy, pensei que você era nossa amiga!

Falou Draco fingindo estar magoado.

- Eu sou, mas isso que vocês estão pedindo é demais! – Disse Pansy cruzando os braços.

- Pelo menos promete que irá pensar no assunto... – Pediu Draco e Pansy suspirou.

- Ok! Eu vou pensar... Mas não garanto nada! – Falou Pansy e Draco sorriu.

- Vamos Blaise! – Disse Draco e Blaise franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Aonde? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Você vai falar com a Lovegood! – Draco se levantou – Ande!

- O que? – Falou Blaise arregalando os olhos e se levantando.

- Vamos! – Disse Draco já ficando irritado puxando Blaise pelo braço o arrastando para fora do salão fazendo Pansy voltar a rir.

XxXxX

- Gina... Você não pode tratar a Cho assim! – Falava Harry calmamente.

- O QUE! Ela tava dando em cima de você... – Falou Gina irritada.

- Ela não estava dando em cima de mim, ela só é minha amiga! – Falou Harry.

- Amiga? Ta legal! Então eu vou voltar a ser amiga do Dino! – Falou Gina dando um sorrisinho e Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Ai não, o Dino dá em cima mesmo de você! – Falou Harry irritado.

- E como eu vou saber se essa garota não dá em cima de você? – Perguntou Gina encarando Harry.

Harry suspirou e colocou as mãos no ombro da ruiva a olhando fixamente.

- Gina, confie em mim... – Falou Harry e os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente por um tempo até que Gina sorriu.

- Ok Harry, eu confio em você! – Harry sorriu a abraçando.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrou Harry abraçado com ela.

- Também te amo Harry... – Sussurrou Gina.

Continua...

**N/A:** Sumi de novo, gente desculpa eu tinha viajado e aquele dia minha mae n deixou eu continuar no pc :( Mas já voltei e espero que agora de pra eu atualizar sempre... Beijos e espero que gostem e comentem!!!

Respostas das reviews:

**Thaty:** Continuarei, Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Thiago James Potter:** Ahhh que bom que gostou, acompanhe, beijos!

**Srta. MalFelton:** Que bom que gostou da dedicatória, hehehe quero ve então... Beijos e continue comentando!

**Munyra Fassina:** Há sim se hoje de eu já posto, é que hj tenho q postar de qlqr jeito vidas trocadas, Beijos e espero que goste...

**Min Zabini:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, beijos e desculpe pela demora!!!

**Aline:** Vou continuar sim, Beijos!

**Srt. Parkinson:** Que bom que gostou, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Dani:** Ahhhh sim ficara bem legal, espero que goste desse cap. Beijos!

**Tâmara:** Continuarei sim, Beijos!

**Bruninha Potter:** Há sim, espero que goste, Beijos!!!

**Camila:** Que bom que amou o capitulo, espero que ame esse também beijos!

**Fernandinha: **Que bom que amou o capitulo, espero que ame esse também beijos!

**Daniela: **Continuarei sim... Beijos!

**Raquel:** Aham já voltei, espero que goste, Beijos!

**Luana:** Continuarei sim, Beijos!

**Janaine:** Continuarei sim, espero que goste, Beijos!

**Daiana:** Ah vou tentar! Beijos...

**Renata:** Com certeza continuarei, beijos!

**Gabi:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Melissa:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Thiago Potter:** Continuarei sim, Beijos!

**Pámela:** Continuarei sim, Beijos!

**Carol:** Continuei, espero que goste, Beijos!!!

**Srt. C. Weasley:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Manuela:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Patty:** Que bom que está gostando, Beijos!!!

**Karolin:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Carol:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Fernandinha:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Daniela:** Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando, Beijos!

**Di-Lua Lovegood:** Continuarei sim, Beijos!

**Nanda:** Continuarei sim, Beijos!

**Camilinha:** Vou tentar ser mais rápida, Beijos!

**Jana:** Espero que sim... Continuarei ok!!! Beijos...

Espero que gostem...

Comentem!!!

AT 


End file.
